Characters
This page concerns the characters who appear in Pokemon DLP: White Knight and Troll Face. Individual pages and an index are coming, but for now, here is a preliminary list of the main characters, split into categories. All these are subject to change, and more will be added as time goes on. Note that all of the following will have Pokemon to battle, no doubt, but they won't be detailed here. Gym Leaders: *Vash, Psychic Gym Leader of Westside. The begrudged leader of Westside, put in a mayor-like role after Central City is attacked and Eastside closes their trading routes. In reality, Vash is a Team X Admin, and although appears helpful when you first meet him, is actually still the bad guy and sets Westside up as the region's new capital when it suits his purpose. *Oz, Normal Gym Leader of Eastside. The man, the myth, the legend. He is Oz, and you shall bow to him. The entirety of Eastside does the same for whatever reason - maybe because you can't ignore his girth - and the Cult of Oz is formed. Oz himself is being manipulated by Team X, and doesn't seem to realise his evil acts in an almost childlike innocence. And, well, again, manipulation, by both Team X and his gym trainer Virail, the twat. In WK, you take him down a few pegs and save Eastside, and in TF, you choose to prop him up as a puppet leader. *MattSilver, Grass Gym Leader of Shamir City. Arrested sometime after the Central City attack, for reasons unexplained. Very unexplained, but at the same time, there's at least thirty stories behind it, as both guards and random NPCs detail. At least one involves mayonnaise. And a top percentage Rattata. Either way, he is locked in Desert Prison, and in WK, you are given the orders to bail him out and put him back in charge of Shamir lest Team X gain control of the helipad in town for their own nefarious purposes, and later on, he aids you in the final push against Team X under the other gym leaders. In TF, he breaks out with the player without the player realising it - he just tags along. When he realises that you are a Team X agent and you burned down Saleen Town, he confronts you in the jungle, and after the fight, well... he falls off a nearby cliff. It's unfortunate. *ChaosGuy, Electric Gym Leader of Breena Town. Lives next to a swamp, and by choice. He just chills for most of the story (Or will have a role we're writing later), and can be optionally challenged more than once, depending on routes taken in either version. *Poytin, Fire Gym Leader of Central City. Active in the Central City attack, Poytin was responsible for saving the player's life, before going back into the city and becoming buried in the ruins. He is found in his gym in Central Ruins, pinned there by both rubble and Ho-Oh flying overhead. The player rescues him in WK, and he leads the charge against Team X later on. *Seratin, Water Gym Leader of Astrale City. An alcohol enthusiast who abandons his post in Astrale City after the Central City attack to run the Dock Pub, believing the gym season to be blissfully over. Later in the story, he becomes the master of Suicine, and loses his passive nature as time goes on. *Silens, Steel Gym Leader of Nordica City. An author who hates the cold and the snow, due to reasons of writer's block, and is frequently found in the sunnier city of Libriss, and after the attack on Central and the blockade on Delta River is thrown up, Silens finds himself happy with the change, and only takes a bit of bugging to go back home and hold the fort up in Nordica. His role in later in the story, specifically what he does in Nordica, is still being worked on. *Lutris, Dark Gym Leader of Calais Town. An expert on legendary lore, who shows up after the attack on Central, drops some cryptic comments, then later appears in his home town, guiding the player to his destiny involving the Legendary Pokemon. Team X: *Raven: The mysterious leader who founded Team X for undefined reasons. *Z. DATA NOT FOUND. *DarkSyao: One of Team X's Admins. Not yet fully developed, but might be responsible for the main character's recruitment into Team X in TF, and will be persistent about it in WK. *Xiph0: One of Team X's Admins, who specialises in explosive Pokemon. *Sree/Narf: One of Team X's Admins, a man with a split personality, both of them denying that they're Indian. *Tinn, the base template for the nurses that are found in every Pokemon Centre, and one of Team X's Admins. The real Tinn is very much evil, and organises a Pokemon Centre revolt late in the game. Occasionally spouts French. *Ashaya, a Team X Agent posted in Delta Town to keep the river blocked from Nordica, playing on the mayor's fears in order to keep the blockade up. Ashaya fools you heartily in WK, because hey, you're a stupid White Knight, and in TF, you aid her efforts. She will later appear in the Team X Outpost, for whatever reason. *Grubdubdub, a Team X sympathiser aiming to become an agent by usurping MattSilver's gym position in Shamir. When MattSilver is arrested for some other reason, Grub takes temporary control of the gym, being the full-time leader in TF after Matt's death, and in WK is run out of town, later becoming a full Team X Agent dogging your way. *Xion, the Central City Artificial Intelligence corrupted by Team X, and used to project the signal that pisses off the legendaries enough to attack Central City. Its archives are mostly destroyed and it only speaks in odd syntax, and its function is to disrupt the Box System of the region, only to be countered by Palindrome. Recurring Roles/Extended Cameos That Actually Have Storyline Purpose: *Midknight, a mysterious figure that appears to mentor you in WK and be against you in TF, with unknown reasons for both. *Palindrome, the creator and troubleshooter of the region's PC Box System, propelled into leadership of the system after the destruction of Central City, constantly fighting the remnant of the AI Xion. Her role is not fully developed as of yet, but she will appear early on in Libriss, then later in her hometown of Nordica. *Zeitgeist, the sole police officer in the region, situated in Saleen Town. WF: Busy with potential Team X insurrections, he recruits the player to pass on the order to get MattSilver released from the Desert Prison, as well as having a later, major, role in the endgame. TF: Will be an obstacle in the player's mission of razing Saleen to the ground, and will be responsible for the player's incarceration in Desert Prison. *Lamora, the head of the thieving faction Greywind, a group living on the outskirts of the Forest of Fail, overshadowed by the mountain range that cuts through the region. Lamora's role is still being fully decided, but will involve the Westside incursion later in the story after Vash reveals his evil side - most likely, Lamora will lead you into a secret sewer tunnel Greywind use for their thieving. *Merrill, the mayor, sheriff and head of local greengrocer of Delta Town. After all signs point to a potential Team X agent in town, a lynch mob is formed and Merrill finds himself leading the posse. In WK, you will assist Merrill in finding the scum, using your own super sleuth skills to find the culprit. In TF, you will work with Team X agent Ashaya to subvert Merrill's authority by having him put on the chopping block for the lynch mob. *DJ Murton, the head of a travelling band of music artists, performing concerts throughout the region. After the Central attack, he runs Region-Aid, concerts in multiple spots throughout the region and as the storyline goes on. His concert in the stadium off to the side of Libriss attracts an attack by the Legendary Pokemon Zapdos late in the game. *Red and Breloom, a mysterious duo responsible for a trail of bodies throughout the region. Their identities and origins and even why they're murdering people are unknown for most of the game, but the sidequest will lead up to a final confrontation, and what goes from there, or even if they belong in the cameo section, will be decided... *Mel and Mamo, a legendary duo of woman and murderous Pokemon, who made names for themselves for their brutal battling skills, and their cold demeanours sent them to isolation, and they are currently located on top of Glacienne Mountain. Later on, they keep up their neutrality even as Team X intends to capture Articuno hovering over the mountain, but still have a storyline purpose, well, in WK. In TF, you'll probably kill them. You do that.